


Drabbles of Supernatural x Male!reader

by Mikeomatic500



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta John, Breeding, Castiel is a Tease, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gabriel is a Tease, Hurt Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tease Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, Young John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeomatic500/pseuds/Mikeomatic500
Summary: The title summarizes it up





	Drabbles of Supernatural x Male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> E/c~eye color  
> H/c~hair color  
> Y/n~your name  
> L/n~last name  
> S/c~skin color

Gabriel walked into Castiel's room and sat down next to Cas and looked at him with worried eyes, as he noticed the sad look on Castiels face.

"Cas are you ok your not acting like yourself ?"Gabriel never seen Cas this sad before. Gabriel could sense the sadness and emotional pain coming from Cas from across the room. Cas looked up at him.

"Have you ever been in love with someone so bad yet they don't even know you like them because you don't have the guts to say anything?" Gabriel smirked and wrapped a arm around Cas.

"Let me guess is this guy your in love with go by the name y/n l/n ?" Gabriel asked still smirking. Gabriel tried not to laugh as Castiel's cheeks became tomato red as he nodded and tried to hide his face in Gabes neck.

Cas jumped as he felt hands on his shoulders, his eyes widened as his eyes met a certain e/c boy. 

"I'll just go....but before I do your going to need this" Gabriel laughed as he handed Cas a condom and a small bottle of lube and left.

"Cas..you've been a very bad boy not telling daddy how you felt" Y/n pushed onto the bed and got on top of him.

Cas could not believe this was happening, y/n was so out of his league, it was hard for him to accept someone who looked like him could could want him after all who could want Cas. Cas whimpered as y/n suddenly stopped and was now looking angry. It took Cas a second to realize he just said that aloud "I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean to s-say that" 

Y/n let out a growl as kissed Cas and roughly grinded into Cas " You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, dont you EVER think that again Daddy will always take care and love his baby boy. Have you seen yourself, who couldn't love you? Your so kind and sweet. I've craved you for so long, and now that I have you I'm going to treat you like Angel you are."

Cas nearly cried as you finished that sentence. He didn't know what took over him as he flipped over so he was on top of you. Cas only had time to take off his coat before you literally ripped his shirt off. You licked your lips as you took in Castiel's strong body.

Castiel kissed you roughly as he unbuttoned your pants "Somebody's in a hurry" you say as pulled off your shirt. You flipped over so he was under you. Castiel let out unholy sounds as you left hickies everywhere on his body. " You like that baby boy? Do you like the way I dominate you?" Castiel only moaned in response.

Your face was in front of the large bulge in Castiel's pants. You smirked as you licked his bulge through his pants and started to pull down his pants till they was all the way off.

"Turn over" You said in a demanding voice. Without hesitation Cas flipped onto his stomach and stuck his ass in the air.

"Good boy, now tell daddy what you want" Cas face went redder then you thought a human face could.

Castiel mumbled a reply but you wanted him to say it aloud.

"I can't hear you, I guess you don't want this" You got up and was about to walk out the door when Castiel yelled for you to stop.

"I want you to...to make love to me" Cas hid his face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
